<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howls and Spells by mirambella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290827">Howls and Spells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella'>mirambella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Almost Crack, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Halloween, Halloween movies jokes, Humor, M/M, Magic, Movie Reference, Potions, Werewolves, Wizards, and mild angst, kind of pining, really bad ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could Alex ask about all the events that took place from his coma, recovery and going back to school when those events included explosions when he was angry, manipulation of elements ( like rain when he was sad and wind when he was distressed) and weird movement of objects, from doors to guitars? He read Carrie and didn’t end well. No thanks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chalex Halloween Special 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry about this but I didn't want to do the Halloween party fic and I love supernatural series ( Why is this like a parody? I don't know) and is not betaed to keep the surprise so bare with me.</p><p>I hope you are like me and like to laugh at really bad jokes, Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being a wizard (magician? telekinetic child? Witcher? He didn’t even know ) was not easier. That sounded obvious from every perspective but being a…having magical powers that came from nowhere after a suicide attempt as a depressed teenager was even harder, and at least ironic. He had to almost die to ascend to the next personal level, but the next level comprehended losing control, danger and uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who could Alex ask about all the events that took place from his coma, recovery and going back to school when those events included explosions when he was angry, manipulation of elements ( like rain when he was sad and wind when he was distressed) and weird movement of objects, from doors to guitars? He read Carrie and didn’t end well. No thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eventually told Tyler, and as scary as it sounded at the beginning and as crazy as the demonstration resulted, the boy was basically an excited puppy with too much sugar and too many video games in his short life. He was useful, though and introduced Alex to an old witchcraft book that remained forgotten in the public library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If life wasn’t complicated enough with all his impromptus, the knowledge of spells gave him an unlimited source of possibilities, and just one problem: revenge can’t be too obvious if you don’t want to end your days in an institution, especially if you could make people fly. And he knew about that, judging by the secret that was keeping hm awake at night. (The other secret)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Alex kept himself low profile, still quiet and weird enough to not keep people interested in him or his whereabouts. That was until Charlie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie St George, junior, star quarterback, school representative, Spanish expertise. Tall, blonde and cute. The guy never approached Alex in two years but the last two weeks a gazing fight was in order, and Charlie was...intense. Alex was not really sure but one day it even looked like he actually smelled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What is the deal with St George?” He told Tyler one lunch break </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What do you mean? I think he is pretty nice. He helped me testify against Monty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, he seemed normal until...two weeks ago. He looks at me weirdly. Do you think he knows?” The last thing Alex wanted was a popular kid knowing his secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Or maybe he likes you. I’ve heard he is bi.” That’s the other thing he didn’t need, to be honest, not that he thought it would be possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? No, no no no…” Was he having an apoplexy? Probably </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided not to think too much about the Charlie situation. What you don’t mention can’t happen, or something like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s until it happens, and sometimes there’s no point in trying to control thoughts if other people are implicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon after lunch, Charlie St George approached Alex and pushed him into an empty class. Was he frightened? I mean, he had the power to move one chair and hit Charlie in the head but that sole idea scared Alex more than Charlie dragging him into an empty class. And he sniffed him like a police dog. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What are you ?” He asked, blue eyes curious and alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? Man. What is wrong with you?” Yes, he panicked. “ Creepy. More like, What are you?” Alex was expecting something, anything, however the answer was completely surprising (even for him)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m a werewolf. I’ve been noticing this…things with you for the past weeks since I was bitten. Your scent is completely different from the other people but I can’t perceive why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes,” Alex chuckled. He was fully scared, but decided that if that was a stupid prank he wouldn’t out himself. “ A werewolf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was strong. Alex could feel his arm keeping him in place and his gaze was pretty intense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, his eyes changed, a flash appeared for seconds and he could feel...claws? caressing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Believe me, you don’t want to see my full transformation. I’m not exactly a golden retriever. I am big, and I don’t see myself but judging by the size of my paws, yes, big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Paws?” Alex calmed down. “ Are you saying you are a proper wolf like in that shitty movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Twilight, yes. I can do it, but I can do some tricks also, not like that Werewolf in London or whatever, but yes…Superhuman strength. The team is delighted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you showing your powers like it is not a dangerous thing?” Why, Alex thought, some people just lived and some, like him, thought too much, all the time. “ I’m...I’m a wizard. I think. I don’t know, since I tried to...since the coma I think there’s magic in me but I don’t know much about it, just that I have a book and I can do things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at him, but he wasn’t scared and Alex remembered telling Tyler and how anxious he was about it, yet Charlie seemed calm and collected and everything was kind of easy with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe because he wasn’t alone, or a freak. In a world full of monsters, nobody is a monster anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ If you were bitten, it means there is more like you out there. At least one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’ve been reading some mythology and let’s be honest here, fan theories in wattpad.” Of course, he smiled. “ Wolves never live alone because they are vulnerable, so the guy that bit me must have a pack, or a family and I need to find them. When I...sensed these strange scents out of you I was thinking you could have been one of them, but then...I don’t know, I didn’t recognise it like...home. Don’t get me wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was fucked enough being whatever he was, he didn’t need to howl to the full moon and sniff other people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I appreciate it, but you are the one with super scenting properties.” While it was somehow nice to have somebody in some senses similar to him, he didn’t understand what Charlie could possibly want from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked like a puppy, and this time it was literally true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m quite new at this. Do you think your book would have some spells we could use?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was getting quite used to magic in a short period of time, and Alex was impressed. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That’s the reason why Alex met Charlie at the werewolf’s house the next evening. He tried not to think he was hanging out with one of the most popular boys from Liberty High. Charlie just needed him, because apparently he couldn’t be the only freak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex unzipped his backpack and took the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I can’t tell you how reliable this is, but it worked for me at some point.” Charlie looked at the manuscript with curiosity. “ Now I’m not sure if we are the only one’s. There are more werewolves for sure, but...maybe there is some supernatural underground group going on in this city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Man, I know. I always thought Clay Jensen looks and smells like a vampire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m pretty sure that’s just anxiety.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just looked at the pages, and at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Alex coughed weirdly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Do you have a plan? I mean...Tyler knows and I don’t really have many friends, but you, you have Diego, Luke, Zach, Justin and the rest of the team, and once the season is on you will need to explain why you are super strong and quite violent three nights a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I thought Zach was also your friend.” Not the point, Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, he helped me with PT, until all started to feel weird” Alex left it like that. The fact that he had a crush with Zach when they were on the road to recovery (more like, he was) completely unsaid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ This life...is pretty lonely.”  Alex didn’t want Charlie’s pity. He frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside was quite annoyed at the wave of positivity irradiating from the quarterback. He was a killing machine, a shape shifter half animal with primitive instincts and zero control. However, Charlie was talking like a teenager trying to help Alex and do the homework in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was his TBI, but he couldn’t understand it. At least he could still look like a decent human most of the time. Charlie had claws, when he didn’t have a full fur coat and fangs as big as Alex’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I have it!” Of course, Charlie was also lucky when Alex was a visible disaster. “ Henbane, parsley and belladonna root is what is needed to call a werewolf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, ok. Thank you Charles. I’m going to drive us to Target to get all this prepared.” Alex rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I thought you knew this! You are the druid.” Charlie really sounded hurt. Alex couldn’t imagine fangs on that face anymore. He would look like a baby Husky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I never said I was a druid!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They calmed down for a second, thinking. At least, Alex was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sure I have Parsley.” Said Charlie. That wasn’t helpful enough. Every home would have parsley. They give you free Parsley everytime you buy vegetables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Henbane is in my...insomniac pills.” Alex recognised checking his phone. It was a poisonous plant in a high dose, same as belladonna. “ I’m sure, there is belladonna in the mountains. Old ladies used it for period cramps. You have parsley. Look, I’m not sure if the active principles of my sleep-well treatment would be enough but it is the best we can do, This is  already crazy without going all breaking bad to find your pack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Worth a try.” He looked at Alex for a few seconds. “ Listen, I...thank you, for doing this. The full moon is in three days and I really need to understand what’s happening, and I’m glad I’m with you. You are smart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you, Charlie.” He was sweet. Alex was giving him that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He remembered that the night after while they were looking for belladona in the middle of the forest. Charlie was using his super vision, but Alex was almost bending his back ( due to the branches being everywhere) and using his phone lantern. Charlie had asked Alex about his wand when he picked him up and really that boy had to stop taking things for granted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least It was Charlie who found the plant. They mixed everything in a bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You need to stand inside of the circle," Alex recited the spell while Charlie just stood there, waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How long…?” Charlie hissed, in pain. “ My bite is hurting.” He explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wished it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t want to kill another student. He liked this one (kind of). He was still having nightmares about Bryce Walker and how he died. It was an accident, Alex just...moved him, to the edge of a river, at night. But he raped two of his friends, bullied everybody and was indirectly guilty of Alex’s suicide attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex could usually control his powers, but not so much when he was angry, or even more, like furious. He just desired that Bryce suffered as much as He, Hannah and Jess suffered and it just happened. His mind just granted him that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Charlie. He was mildly annoying, and cute, pure and funny. Alex couldn’t mess this. Not with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It burns!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m gonna break the circle!” Alex ran to the improvised potion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, wait…” The moon ( almost full) was shining and they could hear steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked everywhere. Should he be worried? He had a few tricks but didn’t know how many souls they invited to that supernatural party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex moved his phone and almost gasped. Two letterman jackets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Zach?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh shit, Alex!” His friend jumped and Charlie looked at the other presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Justin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Charlie. I knew it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes. Was all the team implicated? Maybe their coach was an angry alpha tired of losing and with a great plan: Making a super human team, like that stupid movie from the 80s where a cheap made werewolf could play basketball NBA level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex broke the circle, just in case, and Charlie stood protective behind the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Who bit me?” He asked. Justin and Zach looked at each other and then at Charlie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I thought you did. To us. We don’t know.” Said Justin “ Standall?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not a werewolf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ But you are something, isn’t it? I noticed when we...were at the swimming pool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So there’s a reason for you ditching me.” There was a time when sarcasm was his only defense. Alex was fully trained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex tried to explain everything as fast and clear as possible (leaving the Bryce part behind) and seeing the three confused football players he realised that he wasn’t alone. Zach and Justin had discovered each other about a month ago, during the morning of the full moon and decided to keep a low profile specially after what happened to Bryce and Monty dying in prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wanted to tell them that he knew what had happened that night, but he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I didn’t want to hurt you. I was scenting something in you...and I wasn’t sure how that will affect me.” Zach confesed, finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I know, it's magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So who transformed us? Who is the Alpha?” Some bushes moved and Alex saw three pairs of greenish eyes moving in unison. His friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He is” A voice said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said the cliffhanger was just for one day but life happened. In return, this is now going to be longer but I just ask some patience because I'm not sure if I could update that much. I'm trying once a week and maybe post smaller chapters if I feel I can't do big ones to give you something.</p><p>Anyway, This might finish soon and go into a series. I'm not sure.</p><p>And is not gonna be as funny as the beginning, with all the mess we are in ( I try to mix it a little bit now)</p><p>Not beta-ed as you might have noticed ( I'm my own alpha. Ha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“ So who transformed us? Who is the Alpha?” Some bushes moved and Alex saw three pairs of greenish eyes moving in unison. His friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ He is” A voice said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Alex felt he was in a nightmare. It was not possible. He was, he was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Monty?” Charlie was like a block of ice. He helped Tyler when Monty assaulted him. He chose a side and their confrontation never happened, but they were friends, or Charlie thought so. “ Is not possible”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pointing to Alex and the magician completely ignored that fact. Monty was in front of him. Alive. Eyes bright and animalistic. He was one of them. Possibly their leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I had to fake my own death to defend myself. I didn’t kill Bryce. You made the sheriff think that, isn’t it, Alex?” Monty walked to them. He was still human but his eyes were shining with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Guilty</em>. Alex did it, but in his defence, Monty was supposed to be killed in prison. He wasn't suffering for that conviction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I could have proved it because I know things. I’m not the alpha. I didn’t bite you. St George, you should look who is by your side. Some people are not what they seem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Be clear.” Charlie spitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He killed Bryce, took his powers and hid his scent with magic. He bit you, Charlie.” Monty's finger was still pointing Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at Alex visibly hurt. Were they believing a psycho werewolf who survived a knife wound and faked his death? But, well he knew about Bryce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not...It can’t be. I just… It was an accident. I didn’t want to kill Bryce, but he fell and I just thought I hated him” He could feel the anxiety growing on him, escaping his pores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I could feel when he died. He offered me the bite one year ago, so I could defend myself from my father" Monty continued with a husky voice. "I felt powerful, strong...and then, that night one part of me died with Bryce. I was not gonna kneel in front of you. I was going to kill you. You masked your scent well, Standall. These idiots are puppies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach dropped his arm close to Alex not believing completely Monty’s story. Monty sounded exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh come on, brother. He cursed you, he made you this. Justin? He transformed you to fight for him, to die for him. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt his head pounding like a bomb with a countdown. 3, 2, 1… He knew who he was. He knew he hadn’t reached all of his potential. It was so much to discover, but that didn’t include claws and fucking somebody else’s life without asking for permission. He couldn’t see in the darkness, he couldn’t run fast. ( He had a small limp for god’s sake) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You are insane. I’m weak and I can’t even walk. Why are you so sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Because you killed Bryce, and that’s what happens when you kill an alpha. Why are you hiding, Alex?” Monty was looking at him, for the first time torn between really believing Alex didn’t know what he was talking about and that he was playing all of them. “ I should have killed you that night, before you knew, your smell was all over that dock, but you are a wizard and your dad is a cop. Of course I was sent to prison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You assaulted Tyler! You confessed in front of me.” Charlie’s voice sounded weaker than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I confessed to Bryce because he knew what was happening to me, how I couldn’t control myself and the anger I felt found a victim in Tyler Down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty was a monster. He seemed a monster before, but now being a monster looked like an excuse, and he was sure that Alex was the same. Just, more powerful. Would he hurt Tyler as he did with Charlie? Alex looked at him. His blue eyes were almost changing. Why Charlie? Did he pick his victims randomly, in some kind of sleepwalking massacre?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty took one more step to Alex, claws started growing from his hands and his back was contracting, like dozens of bones breaking at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He is transforming!” Justin screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf was huge, and Alex regretted how he joked with Charlie earlier. Monty wanted to kill him and he couldn’t remember the reason why, but he was a magician, so he did the first thing he could think of. He protected everybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex created an aura, a protection spell, something he learnt months ago when he discovered Monty was bullying Clay, Tyler and the rest of their friends. He had a reason for all the bad things he had done, including Bryce’s death. He didn’t want to kill him, but Bryce shouldn’t be free without paying for Hannah’s life, Zach’s leg, his own stupid decisions that came with feeling guilty and useless. Alex just lost control and consequences arose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leaves started to fly, like in a small tornado and Monty just ran from them. He could probably wait like he was waiting the past month,  and Alex thought what would happen to him without three young and strong werewolves by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he an alpha? Was he really the leader of that pack? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three boys looked at him, a mix between incredibility and fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ He is crazy!” Justin was the first to talk. “ But I mean, after what happened to us I wouldn’t use those words so easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ If Bryce was an Alpha, how do we know he is really dead? How do we know he is not awake from the ground like a zombie wolf biting some of his ex friends as a revenge?” Zach added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was silent, and that was definitely weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ The bite...Is a curse, but it is also a weapon. Why would he make you powerful? And me, I didn’t even know him that much. It doesn’t make sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What if Monty is right?” Alex didn’t want to believe, but it was a possibility. He was in therapy for a while after his attempt and the psychologist pointed out how trauma can cause loss of memory. “ And I did this to you. I’m not lying when I say I don’t remember, but maybe the key is exactly the fact that I don’t remember because I don’t want to, because that night changed my life. Look…” He was looking at Charlie, trying to understand what he was thinking. “ I can use magic, how do you know I didn’t use it on myself and I’m just hiding more fear, pain and I’m just protecting my mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You mean like...Hypnosis? I don’t know, man,” Zach started walking “ but Monty is alive and he is coming for you, Alex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed answers, but the wolves in front of him were like small puppies just learning how to walk. They decided to talk more back in Liberty, when they had more clues and rested for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that’s how he came, Alex had to go back with Charlie and the ride home was quite tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I..” The quarterback started. “ I believe you Alex. You didn’t have to follow me on this if you knew it was possible I would find out  what you did to Bryce. I don’t think you knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looked outside. The night was cold and quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Then, how could I look you in the eye knowing I did this to you? And why? I don’t understand. We haven’t had a real conversation...ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You didn’t know! We don’t know if it’s true, but if Monty is right, you didn’t know about Bryce being a werewolf and you never asked to have powers. He deserved to be convicted because he hurt people, people you loved. I’m not blaming you for losing control. It was a fatal accident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t know how you do it, Charles. You see things in people that they can’t even see.”  And by people, Alex was talking about himself. He was dangerous even before Monty tried to make them believe he was a top class werewolf. He killed somebody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Maybe that’s my power.” Charlie’s smile lit the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The full moon was in three days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>